


You're Pretty

by smittenkippen17



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkippen17/pseuds/smittenkippen17
Summary: Basically 4 fluffy scenes from one night of Tyrus heaven. Includes clingy drunk TJ.





	You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is an idea I had and it kinda just felt natural when I was writing it. also follow me on tumblr @smittenkippen17 !!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!! :D

Cyrus was torn. He was going to his first highschool party, which TJ had invited him to, and he had NO IDEA what to wear. Should he go colourful or emo? Relaxed or semi-formal? He didn’t know how this stuff worked! And it wasn’t like it was just a party. Afterwards he was sleeping over at TJ’s house, which was a HUGE deal in his little gay brain. So it all had to be absolutely perfect. 

“What about this?” Buffy asked, holding up a light blue polka dot long sleeve button up. Cyrus stared for a second, contemplating.

“Too formal.” He said, eliciting a loud sigh from Buffy. “I’m SORRY I wanna look cool.” Cyrus went on sarcastically, scoffing loudly. He hoped it hadn’t become abundantly clear who he was trying to look good for.

“You know TJ isn’t gonna care what you wear, right?” Andi said, her wholesome personality taking over. “You could probably show up completely naked and his first words to you would still be; hey underdog, glad you could make it.” She added, mimicking TJ for the latter part of her sentence.

“In fact, he might prefer if you showed up naked.” Buffy teased, stifling her laughter at Cyrus’s shocked reaction.

“I’m just gonna ignore that.” Cyrus said, attempting to give Buffy a death glare, but cracking up after less than 5 seconds. “So we can get back to me yelling at all of my clothes!” 

“Just pick the red shirt. Or the blue shirt. Or the black shirt. They all looked FINE!” Andi said, fed up with Cyrus’s pickiness.

“Besides.” Buffy spoke; “It’s already 5, aren’t you supposed to have left by now?” She watched as Cyrus’s face dropped, frantically looking at the clock.

“Oh crap! I gotta go!” He shouted running out of the room shirtless before re-entering. “As SOON as I put on a shirt!” The boy yelled, grabbing a random shirt off the floor before bolting out of the room.

“Bye!” Andi and Buffy yelled simultaneously, apparently earning no response from Cyrus. The girls smirked at each other, still sitting in Cyrus’s room.

“He is soooo smitten.”

***

Cyrus was standing on the sidewalk, six feet away from his destination. He didn’t even know what he was so nervous for, but he could confidently say he was frozen in place. He was starting to rethink everything he had already planned out about the night. His shirt was wrong, his hair made him look like he was trying to hard. He even rethought his voice. I mean, no one except TJ was gonna know him. Maybe he could be an Australian for the night? He had always liked the way they said their ‘r’s. Plus, if he did something really embarrassing, he could blame it on his australian twi-

“Underdog?” He was brought back to reality, noticing TJ’s hand waving in front of his face. “Hey, you good?” TJ spoke, genuine concern in his voice. It only made Cyrus’s heart melt a little…

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Cyrus replied, chuckling nervously.

“You know it’s fine if you don’t wanna go. You can still come sleep over and stu-”

“No, no. I’m totally fine. Let’s just go.” Cyrus told the older boy, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards the door. “Let’s do this…”

***

Cyrus stumbled through the crowds of people, searching desperately for TJ. It was about 10 pm, and the boy had decided parties were NOT his thing. It was just loud music, questionable liquids, and barely audible conversations. Cyrus didn’t really see what was so great about them. Just as he was about to give up and leave, since he had already tried texting TJ; he heard a loud voice coming from behind him. 

“UNDERDOG!” TJ said, slurring his words a little. “Cyrus!” He shouted again, shuffling across the floor to try and get to the younger boy.

“Hey Teej.” Cyrus replied. He was a little pissed TJ had gotten drunk, but he had to admit, it was kinda cute. The only problem was, he had no idea how to handle a drunk person. From what he had seen in movies though, it was basically just handling an over-affectionate baby.

“Hey, can you- can you take me home Muffin.” TJ said. His words were so muffled Cyrus could barely understand the other boy, making it all the more clear he needed to get into a bed to sleep this off. “I wanna go home…” TJ paused, slinging an arm sloppily around Cyrus’s waist. “With you.” The athlete chuckled, pointing sloppily at Cyrus.

“Okay buddy.” Cyrus told him, trying to hide his blush at TJ’s previous statement. He had to keep reminding himself that all drunk people acted like this, or he might’ve thought TJ Kippen was actually flirting with him. “Let’s get you home.”

***

Cyrus opened the door to TJ’s room, stumbling in as he tried to support a very unstable TJ. He would’ve asked for help, but both of TJ’s parents were away on a “therapy retreat”, as TJ had put it, and Amber was staying the night at her girlfriends house.

“You’re so strong!” TJ half yelled, giggling like a little girl watching a Zac Efron movie. Cyrus blushed, but didn’t respond, focused on getting TJ in bed. Not like that. It took him about a minute of Cyrus half hugging, half tackling TJ, but he finally flopped down onto his big queen sized bed. Cyrus got up, turning to leave, but TJ called him back. “Wait! Can you help me get my hoodie off. It’s SO HOT!” TJ shouted, immediately breaking down into a fit of laughter.

“Okay Teej.” Cyrus replied, walking over to him. He lifted his arms, letting TJ pull the thick fabric over his head. Cyrus balled it up, handing it to TJ. “Here you go bud.” 

“You’re pretty.” TJ said out of the blue, staring up at Cyrus like a puppy dog. A really drunk, attractive puppy dog.

“Er um…. Th-thanks I gue-” Cyrus stuttered, only to be interrupted again by TJ.

“Can you come sleep with me?” The older boy asked. If Cyrus had been drinking something, there would’ve been several spit takes. “I want someone to snuggle with.” TJ went on, puffing out his bottom lip and trying to look sad.

“Ummm… O-Okay.” Cyrus choked out, barely able to breathe. He had read somewhere that when people were drunk, they just did what they really wanted, without their insecurities getting in their way. Could it be possible that the TJ kippen might actually like him back? Cyrus had no idea what was happening as he lay down next to his friend, who immediately reached over and pulled him close. God he smelt good.

“Hey Cy.” TJ said turning his head to face the other boy. Cyrus couldn’t help but get lost in the other boys eyes, their faces only inches apart. “Did you know…” Tj stopped, giggling uncontrollably. He leaned forward, now whispering directly into Cyrus’s ear. “I’m gay.” Cyrus froze. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Me too.” The younger boy replied. He realized this was going to be a cringy moment tomorrow, but there’s no time like the present.

“Really?” TJ responded, staring wide eyed. This was the first time all night that hadn’t giggled after talking, and that made Cyrus incredibly nervous. Cyrus was about to get up and leave, sure that TJ had been joking and was now done with him, when TJ pulled him into a hug. “Good.” He said, that intoxicating giggle back in his voice. “Because I love you.” The older boy spoke, snuggling deeper into Cyrus, resting his head in the nook of the younger boys neck. 

“Love you too.” Cyrus replied. And despite the nerves, all he could think about was how right this felt. He cuddled back into TJ, feeling the other boys warmth rushing through his body as he laid his head down, falling asleep happier than he had been in a while.


End file.
